


Uptown boy

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I don't know what else, Louis is rich, M/M, harry and liam friendship, i can't tag, niall and louis friendship, sorry - Freeform, wrong side of the tracks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a boy who grew up rich and has never wanted for anything, Harry is a boy who grew up on the wrong side of the tracks. Their worlds collide and they find that they can both learn a few things from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uptown boy

**Author's Note:**

> This obviously is inspired by the song Uptown Girl by Billy Joel. Hope you enjoy.  
> -Rachel

Harry walked into the garage he worked at and immediately saw Liam under the hood of someone rich person's car. He walked over and decided to help.

"I don't know how these rich arseholes keep messing up their cars." Harry said.

"I don't either, but as long as they are we get paid. We're the only garage in town so at least we get paid when they do something stupid that needs to be fixed." Liam pointed out.

"I guess you're right." Harry said.

"They're not all bad you know." Liam said.

"I know, but most of them are so no point in trying to bond." Harry shrugged and went to get the phone that had just started ringing.

"Jones garage, how can I help you?" Harry asked.

"Um...." The voice that came from the other end of the phone was high but definitely male. "I was wondering if you towed cars. Mine broke down and I don't know what's wrong with it."

"Yes, we do. Where are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm by a club called Illusion, do you know it?" He asked. Harry bit his lip to keep form sighing.

"Uptown. I'll be there soon just sit tight." He said.

"Thank you." Harry hung up without replying. He motioned to Liam until he looked at him.

"I got to go uptown to tow another rich idiot here. I'll be back soon." Harry said. Liam nodded and motioned him to the door. Harry climbed into the truck and started driving toward the 'better' side of town. He pulled up outside of Illusion and saw two boys sitting on the sidewalk next to an Aston Martin, he took a deep breath and reminded himself not to say something offensive.

The blonde boy got up and studied Harry's tattoos and finally met his eyes. "You work at the garage?" He asked.

"Yep." Harry said and noticed the small brown haired boy get up and come over to him. Harry noticed he was curvy and beautiful, but he didn't let himself think about it to much.

"I'm Louis, this is Niall. My car broke down and I don't know what's wrong." He said.

"We'll take a look at it back at the shop. I have to hook it to the truck now. You two can wait on the sidewalk." Harry said and waited until they moved back before he started getting the car situated. After he got the car onto the truck he turned back to them. "Are you coming with me to the shop or getting a cab?"

"We'll come with you." Louis said and he and Niall climbed into the truck. Harry started driving back to the garage but Louis started talking.

"Where do you live?" He asked.

"I live on the backstreets, just like everyone else who works at the garage." Harry said.

"My mum said to stay away from boys who live in the backstreets." Niall said.

"Why is that?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"She says you're all criminals and liars." He said.

"Niall!" Louis exclaimed.

"It's just what my mum says, I don't agree with her. You guys seem nice and you fix everyone's cars, I think you're fine but you can't convince my parents of that." Niall said.

"I think we'd surprise some of you uptown boys if you got to know us. Problem is that none of you want to get to know us, you all think we're trash." Harry said and left it at that. He pulled into the garage and got out with both boys trailing after him. "Liam, I'm back."

Liam came out of the back room and he was covered in grease. Harry grinned at him.

"Getting a little up close and personal with the cars Li?" He asked.

"Fuck off." He shoved Harry lightly and made his way over to the two boys. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Like I told Harry, the car stopped working and I couldn't get it to start again." Louis said. Liam nodded and went to look at the car. Harry came over and glanced at the two boys.

"You should probably call a cab. It's going to take us a while to work on the car and it's getting late. You can leave your number and we'll give you a call when it's done." Harry said. Niall nodded and pulled out his phone. He went outside to make the call and Louis leaned closer to Harry.

"For the record, I'm an uptown boy who would be interested in getting to know you downtown boys, and I don't think you're trash, no matter what other people say." He walked away leaving Harry stunned until Liam nudged his arm.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"I have no idea." Harry answered honestly.

 

 


End file.
